Trapped Inside
by chessneyDAWN
Summary: On one summer morning Katie and James get stuck inside for the day by a thunderstorm and share some long hidden feelings. A one shot for now possibly more to come. :D


**TRAPPED INSIDE**

~KATIE'S POV~

I yawned and stretched as my eyes fluttered open. I sat up looking around my room spotting the clock on the night stand that read 10:30. I smiled that was one thing I loved about summer sleeping in. I got up and walked out to the kitchen. I looked through the fridge and grabbed the milk and lucky charms making me a bowl of cereal.

~JAMES' POV~

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard some noise from the kitchen. I threw on my boxers and walked into the hall and down to the living room. I spotted Katie standing at the counter in her usual night time attire. Short pink shorts and a tight tank top. I stood there gazing at her body.

She turned around with a mouth full of cereal. I gave he a smile and she swallowed smiling back at me.

~KATIE'S POV~

I felt like someone was looking at me and when I turned around James was checking me out. My heart skipped a beat when he smiled at me. I swallowed remembering that I had a mouth full of cereal. I smiled back and nodded. "Hey where is everyone today?"

"Well your mom had to do some grocery shopping, Kendall and Jo went to the mall, Logan and Camille went to see a movie, and the Jennifers are using Carlos to carry there stuff while they shop so he's at the mall too," James said calmly.

I looked at him again and smiled realizing he was only in his boxers. It wasn't a big deal I mean its not like its any different from him being in swim trunks, but there was something different something about it that made me blush a little. "Oh ok so its just the two of us here."

"Yeah pretty much," he said with a slight smile.

I went over to the TV and flipped it to the news. An emergency weather report was on and I turned it up.

"A savvier thunder storm is expected to pass through the Los Angeles area in about an hour. Everyone is advised to stay inside during the duration of the storm and we also advise not to leave at any time due to the risk of being caught outside during the storm."

"Gee I hope everyone is ok," I said as I turned off the TV and tuned to face James.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he said with a reassuring smile, "well I should probably go get dressed," he said with a shy smile on his face.

"Aw but you look so hot," I said only half kidding using a sarcastic tone so he wouldn't catch on.

"yeah well I'm kind of cold," he said with a smile and a wink.

I sighed and turned the TV on. I was flipping through the channels when James walked back in. This time in his blue swim trunks and a white muscle shirt. "Hey you wanna go down to the pool with me?" he asked.

"Sure ill go change real quick." I ran into my room and threw on my red two piece with a red towel dress. I threw my hair into a pony tail and ran out to the living room. "Ready," I chirped.

"Cool!" he exclaimed as he held his arm out and I snaked mine through his.

When we got down to the lobby and James went to open the door to the pool we were stopped by Bitters. "The pool is closed due to the storm!"

"Aw great," I said turning to James, "So what do you wanna do?"

"How bout we go back to the apartment and watch a movie?"

"Sure sounds good but the DVD player is in my room."

"Then isn't it a good thing that you talked your mom into getting you a queen size bed."

"Ha your sitting on the floor."

"Nice, be that way to your BFF."

"I didn't know Camille was back from the movie."

"Harsh," he said with a fake sad face.

"Aw you know I love you," I said giving him a hug, "I'll race you." I said as I bolted for the stairs.

"Cheater!" he shouted after me.

I ran to the stairs and bolted up the first flight and was about to turn to go up the next flight when James came up and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "What the heck are you doing," I said as I kicked.

"Winning," he said with mischievous laugh.

"Oh ye and how is that?" I asked just as he went through the door to the second floor.

"Like this," he said as he sat me down. He took a step forward and I took a step back up against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of my head against the wall. He leaned in and his lips were just and inch from mine. He pulled away quickly and bolted to the apartment door.

I was just slightly dizzy from what had just happened but I ran after him and through the door. He was standing there with a smirk on his face, "I hate you."

"No you don't," he said smiling

"Oh and what makes you so sure?"

"Because I remembered that I bought you your favorite movie you know the one you've been dyeing to see."

My eyes lit up and I jumped up hugging him, "Aw I can't believe you got Eclipse."

"Well I was saving it for your birthday but seeing as there aren't any other movies in this apartment that we haven't seen at least twelve times I guess its ok if I give you your present early," he said with a smile and hugging me tighter.

"Well thank you but I have to change," I said letting go and looking at him.

"Aw but you look so hot," he said using my line against me.

"Hey my line I called copy rights," I say sticking my tong out at him.

"What ever go change crazy," he joked.

"What ever," I smiled and slipped into my room. Grabbed a nighty that was grey with pink lace. I threw it on and headed out to my room to fix my bed and set up the TV.

~JAMES' POV~

I smiled as Katie walked to her room and went to mine to change. I threw on a pair of basket ball shorts and just left the shirt there. I grabbed the DVD out of the bag under my bed and headed into Katie's room.

She was standing in front of her TV when I came in so I jumped onto her bed. "Here's the DVD," I said tossing her the DVD when she turned around. She popped it in and climbed on the bed next to me.

The movie started and the first scene started to play. Katie sighed, "What?" I asked looking at her.

"Nothing," she said nonchalantly.

"Why did you sigh," I asked putting my arm around her "I wanna know please tell me."

"Well if you must know I was just thinking that it would be nice if I had someone like Edward."

"What do you mean you want a cold blood sucking statue as a boyfriend?" I asked joking.

"No dummy I lust wish that there was some one who loved me enough to want to do anything to make me happy but keep me safe even thought it would keep me from something I wanted."

"Well you know that we love you."

"Yeah but Kendall is my brother, Logan and Carlos are like brothers and your one of my best friends."

"So what your saying is that you want someone to love you as more then a sister or a best friend."

"Yeah actually that's what I want," she sighed and I reached for her face lifting her chin up and placing my lips to hers sending all of my love to her. She kissed me back and I could feel that the love is mutual.

I pulled away and looked at her whispering the words, "I love you Katie."

"I love you too James," she said with a smile and snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- So I'm not sure if this is the end or the first chapter it depends if I get any more ideas but thanks for reading :D be sure to comment and review. :P ^_^ -_-ZzzzZzz lol :D It is 4:16 in the AM and I have not slept since like 6:00 in the PM lol so yeah :D**


End file.
